


Орудие

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Да-да, именно так. Орудие, да еще и обоюдоострое.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Орудие

– Проходи… – пробормотал Гарри, не двигаясь с места. Они замерли в тесной прихожей, на вражеской территории.

Северус прекрасно сознавал, насколько самоубийственно это было – явиться по первому зову сюда, в чужой дом. В дом, где Поттер и Уизли готовились свить гнездышко. Он должен был действительно сильно презирать себя, чтобы решиться на подобное.

С его ботинок текло. Мокрый слякотный снег. Он застыл в прихожей истуканом, каменным гостем. Поттер был босиком (не смотреть на его голые ноги – слишком личное, интимное, волнующее), встрепанный, как всегда. Он комкал в руках бурый шарф.

– Здесь есть крючок. Снимай пальто.

Северус не хотел снимать пальто на вражеской территории. Он полагал, что в любую минуту ему придется спешно уйти (обратиться в бегство), и заранее в деталях представлял, какой мучительной неловкостью обернется это отступление. Он вывалится в полутемную прихожую, согнется пополам, влезая в грязные ботинки, сминая задники пятками, задыхаясь. Рванет с крючка пальто, оно, конечно, зацепится. Либо порвется (вряд ли), либо сорвет со стены крючок. Северус так и уйдет с крючком за шкиркой, как пойманная рыба. Лучше бы родился рыбой – тупой и безмолвной, где-нибудь глубоко под водой, спрятанный от мира.

С чего бы ему бежать? Довольно уже. Однажды его назвали трусом; он не даст Поттеру второй такой возможности. Вот только… Северус тяжело вздохнул. Интересно, где мисс Уизли? Ходит за покупками, гостит у матушки, или, может, где-то в доме? Сидит в гостиной с книжкой, мылится в душе, разливает чай по чашкам? Она здесь давно уже полноправная хозяйка, такая же, как и Гарри. Нет, будь она дома, Гарри бы не позвал. Любой жестокости есть предел.

Северус глянул Поттеру за плечо, и тот, угадав направление его мыслей, пробормотал:

– Все кончено, – он махнул шарфом. – С Джинни все кончено.

Северус оцепенел. Все кончено? И что же теперь? Надеяться не стоило. Не надеяться выходило так себе; вспыхнувший внутри свет был таким внезапным и ярким, что почти ослепил. Северус переступил с ноги на ногу, подошвы чавкнули в луже растаявшего снега. «Скажи», – мысленно приказал он. Конкретика. Хоть одно вещественное доказательство намерений Поттера. «Намерений». Словно они в викторианском романе, персонажи зачитанной дамской книжки. Хотелось схватить Гарри за шею или за плечи; встряхнуть хорошенько. «Скажи». Гарри только переминался босыми ногами, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Мыслями далеко. Морщинка между густых бровей. Чуть оттопыренная нижняя губа. Хотелось влепить ему пощечину. Или поцеловать.

«С Джинни все кончено», - он заявил. И это значило… это могло значить, что…

«Да скажи ты уже!» – Северус словно оказался в кошмаре. Скованный здравым смыслом, одурманенный надеждой, задыхающийся в духоте прихожей, с промокшими ногами, горящей под шарфом шеей (шрамы в такие моменты чесались сильнее)… Северус смотрел на Гарри, Гарри смотрел на шарф. Они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали. Северус вспомнил вдруг кошмар, старый послевоенный кошмар, в котором он патрулирует сады на Святочном балу, бегает по зеленым лабиринтам, всюду в небо взлетают красные сигнальные искры, ползают соплохвосты, флоббер-черви, змеи… а потом словно из ниоткуда появляется Лонгботтом, в обнимку с медным котлом. Из котла он извлекает меч Гриффиндора, размахивается и отсекает Северусу голову.

Рассеченным. Таким Северус себя и ощущал; с тех самых пор, как связался с Гарри Поттером. Но это чувство – ужасное, болезненное, мешающее чувство в груди – не мешало «связываться» с Гарри снова и снова. Рано или поздно это должно было привести к катастрофе. Может, вот-вот приведет. И все-таки Северус шагнул вперед. «С Джинни все кончено», – сказал Гарри. А чуть раньше прислал сову с запиской, записку с просьбой, просьбу в двух словах: «Приходи, пожалуйста».

И Северус пришел.

И шагнул вперед.

И ткнулся губами в гладкий мальчишеский лоб.

Тут же отшатнулся; Гарри не поднял голову, привычно встречая поцелуй губами. Наоборот, только ниже опустил ее, упрямо-стыдливым жестом. Северус желчно усмехнулся. Ну конечно! Горечь пополам с облегчением: все вставало на свои места. Погасло это странное, непривычное, вибрирующее за ребрами. «С Джинни все кончено», ну и что с того? Поттер отделался от навязанной ему невесты не для того, чтобы вручать свою обретенную свободу кому-то еще (зачем тогда позвал?). Он молод, он, по сути, в том самом возрасте, когда нормальные юноши ищут постельных приключений там и тут (зачем же позвал тогда??). С какой стати ему добровольно обрекать себя (и написал: «приходи, пожалуйста»)… по сути, навлекать на себя лишние проблемы с кем-то вроде (и Северус пришел)… тем более, учитывая его популярность и их общую историю (невозможно)…

Конечно, ему хочется свободы. Мальчишка. Это же Поттер! Небось, голова кругом от новых возможностей. Это же Поттер. У него словно снитч в жопе крылышками машет! Намеренной грубостью Северус попытался как-то справиться с тошнотворной волной отчаянья. Как ни странно, подействовало. Полегчало. Вздернулись уголки губ, расслабились плечи. Северус тряхнул головой (грязные пряди рассыпались вокруг лица, и черт с ними, черт с ними, черт с ними), тряхнул в шутливом рукопожатии пальцы Гарри, заставив отцепиться от злополучного шарфа.

Проскрипел с усилием:

– Мои поздравления, Поттер. Теперь сможешь занять почетное место в топе Сексуальных Холостяков Магической Британии по мнению Ведьмополитена.

Гарри вдруг улыбнулся, тоже расслабился.

– Так и знал, что ты его читаешь.

Отступил, махнул рукой в коридор.

– Пойдем на кухню, что ли.

Северус выбрался из башмаков. Казнь откладывалась. Пытка продолжалась.

Они были вместе пару месяцев, если это можно так назвать. «Вместе». Емкое слово, оно устраивало Северуса, потому что было достаточно нейтральным. Он бы даже под страхом смерти не произнес «любовники» или «отношения». Даже этого было слишком много. Он никогда не думал, что будет «вместе» с Поттером.

Сначала Северусу было достаточно факта существования этого человека. Гарри Поттер как абстрактная идея. Деталь, завершающая картину мира. Но скоро этого стало мало. Теперь Северус хотел, чтобы Поттер существовал не абстрактно, а конкретно. Чтобы он жил. Чтобы он остался жить, когда «это все» закончится (то есть война). Поставив себе такую цель, Северус сделал все от него зависящее (и кое-что независящее), чтобы Поттер уцелел. Приятным бонусом было собственное спасение от яда Нагайны.

Но потом захотелось большего. Было уже не остановиться; теперь Северус хотел, чтобы Поттер был поблизости. Рядом. На периферии зрения. Просто чтобы знать, что он здесь. Просто чтобы было спокойней. Они работали бок о бок. Сталкивались на приемах. Располагались за соседними столиками в пабе. Однажды сели за один. Друг напротив друга. Все происходило постепенно (для Северуса) и внезапно (для Гарри). Однажды «рядом» трансфигурировалось во «вместе», а Поттер превратился в Гарри. Но даже этого было недостаточно. Всегда недостаточно.

Северус прочел миллион поучительных историй на эту тему. Но ничего не мог поделать; таким он был. Человек, Которому Всегда Мало.

Гарри плюхнул чайник на плиту, глянул в окно, отлевитировал две грязных чашки со стола в раковину (пижон – мог бы и руку протянуть). Чайник быстро забулькал. В гнетущем молчании его бурление казалось чем-то метафорическим: эхом мыслей. Невысказанным беспокойством. Шрамы чесались нестерпимо, и Северус стянул шарф. Грубая шерсть царапнула по воспаленной коже, принеся мимолетное облегчение. Чесать строго запрещалось. Не только вредно для вечно воспаленной кожи, но еще и глупо. Хорош был бы он, начни сейчас скрести себя ногтями. Герой-любовничек. На чужой кухне.

У них был секс. Три раза; почти четыре, если считать яростный фроттаж на пятом сви… встрече. На пятой встрече.

У них был секс, а не «ночь любви» или, прости Мерлин, «трах». «Секс» тоже звучал нейтрально, но при этом и не так нелепо, как «совокупление». Помимо секса у них были разговоры. То, что Северус практически не мог говорить, не мешало – даже наоборот. Когда в день можешь выдавить от силы пару фраз, не станешь разбрасываться бесполезными оскорблениями. Северус теперь серьезней относился к словам. Тщательно их подбирал, даже если произносил только мысленно.

– Кофечай? – буркнул Гарри, глядя в окно. Северус страдальчески поднял глаза к потолку.

Помимо секса и разговоров у них была жизнь – у каждого своя. У Поттера была еще и невеста. Была – в прошедшем времени.

А еще у них было общее прошлое – неисчерпаемая тема для разговоров. Поэтому прошлого они вообще никак не касались во время своих редких встреч. Зато касались друг друга. Каждый раз Северус терялся между полюсами ощущений – он чувствовал себя одновременно просветленным и испачканным. Он говорил себе, что заслужил это (и положительную, и отрицательную сторону их отно…).

Большую часть жизни Северус воевал, и теперь, когда все закончилось, он смутно подозревал, что Ордена Мерлина недостаточно. Где-то в глубине души Северус считал, что выиграл войну в одиночку. Нет, конечно, многие внесли свой вклад, но все это казалось лишь фоном к основной мелодии. Стыдно было так думать, особенно глядя на близнеца Уизли (без уха и без брата). В качестве терапии Северус заставлял себя читать чудовищный роман-исследование Скиттер, под названием «От Чулана до Трона» (никакого трона у Поттера, разумеется, не было, но Скиттер плевать хотела на скучные вещи вроде фактов). Терапия не помогала – все равно Северусу казалось, что закончил войну именно он. Справедливости ради надо заметить, что Северусу также казалось, что он войну и развязал.

Так что Орден Мерлина явно не соответствовал ситуации. Хотелось другой награды, более существенной (хотелось и наказания, равноценного его грехам). Гарри подходил идеально.

Успокоив, наконец, возмущенный чайник, Гарри призвал две чистых кружки с буфета. Одна из них не долетела.

– Репаро, – сказал Северус прежде, чем мальчишка (все еще возмутительно босой) наступит на черепки. И прибавил ворчливо: – Идиот.

Горло драло немилосердно. Лимит слов определенно заканчивался, а Северус все еще догадывался, что не сказал самого важного. Впрочем, это ощущение неотступно преследовало его с самого рождения, не только сегодня.

«Наверное, надо было отказаться», – подумал Северус, принимая горячую кружку. Гарри подавал ее так, чтобы было удобней схватиться за ручку. От его вздоха белый пар над кружкой отклонился, согрев губы Северуса.

«Посмотри на меня», – подумал Северус, глядя вглубь кружки. И Гарри посмотрел.

***

Так продолжаться больше не могло. Не могло, но продолжалось уже шесть недель (если считать с первого поцелуя) или даже одиннадцать недель (если считать с момента, когда Гарри впервые подумал… а, впрочем…). Быть подлецом оказалось неприятно и трудно; непривычная роль жала в подмышках, как старая мантия. Так бы чувствовал себя Дадли, заставь его кто-нибудь надевать обноски Гарри.

Гарри честно хотел положить этому конец, вот только не мог понять, чему именно «этому». Он постоянно хотел есть, двигаться и видеть Северуса. Лучше, если все сразу. Они шагали по улице, Гарри шел задом наперед, чтобы болтать о всякой ерунде, зажав в руке пакет из Сладкого Королевства. Северус смотрел на его губы, а потом ему за спину, чтобы Гарри ни на кого не наткнулся. Когда Северус что-то говорил, его голос походил на дверной скрип. Когда он говорил «идиот», у Гарри в животе что-то сжималось. Он не мог сказать наверняка, приятное или неприятное это чувство, но не отказался бы от него ни за какие коврижки.

У Северуса была пугающе худая спина (можно было провести пальцем по позвоночнику, считая выпуклости), холодный дом и странная привычка обнимать себя, засыпая. Когда Гарри обнимал его, Северус сопел, фыркал, вздыхал и ворочался, беспокойный из-за жары и тесноты (когда Гарри не обнимал его, Северус скукоживался под одеялом и очевидно мерз). Они спали вместе три раза. Северус трансфигурировал вторую подушку из книги, поэтому она была жесткой. Гарри сунул нос ему в подмышку во сне. Там пахло жарко и солоно. Было так страшно показаться нелепым, что Гарри постоянно говорил или делал какие-то нелепые вещи. С ним всегда так случалось.

А с Джинни они толком не встречались. То есть, Джинни считала, что они встречаются. А Гарри так не считал. Значит, они не встречались – ведь для этого нужно хотя бы сойтись во мнениях.

Как-то так вышло… их отношения были чем-то само собой разумеющимся, будто последовательность дней недели. В понедельник Гарри спас Джинни от василиска, во вторник оставил в осажденном замке, в среду они стали жить вместе, в четверг пошли вместе за продуктами и встретили Снейпа. В пятницу Гарри стал подлецом и изменником, а теперь наступил день, когда надо все прояснить (Гарри еще надеялся на воскресенье, в котором не останется забот и вины).

С Джинни, кстати говоря, они и спали-то всего разок, сразу после войны. И это сильно смахивало на дружеский секс (каким он должен быть в представлении Гарри). А после каждый занимался своей жизнью, но при этом негласно они вроде как были парой. А вроде как и не были.

– Надо поговорить, – сказал Гарри, и это было очень неудачное начало разговора, потому что Гарри ведь решил обойтись без клише. Тысячи людей говорят одно и то же в подобных ситуациях, а Гарри почему-то решил, что сможет придумать что-то новое. Никаких «ты очень славная, но», никаких «дело во мне» и никаких «останемся друзьями». Хотя Джинни и впрямь была замечательной, дело было в Гарри, и он был бы счастлив сохранить их теплые дружеские отношения (но не дружеский секс).

Джинни отставила в сторону чашку с кофе. Подняла брови, всем своим видом выражая внимание. На коленях у нее лежал раскрытый журнал. В кастрюле кипела вода, и время от времени Джинни помахивала палочкой, чтобы рис не прилип к стенкам. Она решила сделать ризотто.

Дальше этого «надо поговорить» Гарри ничего не придумал. И с чего он взял, что в этом деле лучше всего импровизировать? Заученные слова, может, и звучали бы неискренне, но, по крайней мере, они звучали бы. А так Гарри мог лишь сопеть, глядя на свои пальцы, на свои обкусанные ногти.

– Ну? – Джинни задрала брови. Она улыбалась. Пока еще улыбалась. – Гарри?

– Я… ты не могла бы убрать журнал? Это важно.

Джинни кивнула, отложила Ведьмополитен в сторону. В ее глазах проявилось беспокойство.

– Что случилось?

Он никак не мог выдавить из себя. Вот, сейчас… еще секунду… ему вдруг перестало хватать воздуха. Он боялся, что воздух закончится посреди фразы, и она повиснет без окончания, сделав разрыв еще более ужасным. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, а в ногах разлилась слабость. Гарри порадовался, что они оба сидят. Кажется, его колени дрожали – раньше он думал, такое бывает только в книжках. Колени дрожали ощутимо. Гарри не боялся так сильно, когда сражался с монстрами. Тогда ему не приходилось причинять боль хорошим людям – только чудовищам и злодеям. Это проще.

Было так странно осознавать, что следующая фраза перевернет все. Раз – и целая жизнь пошла по другому пути. Одним ударом разрубить этот узел, не оставить ни единого шанса их отношениям.

– Мне кажется, нам надо жить порознь.

Одним ударом не удалось. Джинни наклонила голову к плечу, смахнула с лица рыжую прядку.

– Так, – сказала она растерянно. – Ладно. Я вернусь в Нору.

– Не в этом дело…

– Думаешь, мы с этим поторопились? Съехаться – это серьезный шаг.

Не для нее; она легко и незаметно заполнила его пространство, сделала его уютным, пригодным для жизни. Однажды Гарри полез в шкаф и обнаружил там запасы дымолетного порошка. Ему бы и в голову не пришло купить столько коробок порошка. Ни за что.

И все-таки, она не понимала. Вынуждала сказать все прямым текстом. Гарри собрался с силами.

Он бы зажмурился, выпалив это, но не был трусом.

– Джинни-мы-должны-расстаться.

Молчание длилось пару секунд; с ужасом Гарри подумал, что ему придется повторить эту тарабарщину отчетливо и внятно. Но Джинни вдруг громко рассмеялась, тут же прижав пальцы к губам. Глаза у нее сделались тоскливыми.

– Это еще почему? – спросила она вполголоса.

– Прости, – сказал Гарри. – Прости. Прости, извини меня, пожалуйста! – он готов был повторить это еще раз десять, но Джинни скрестила руки на груди.

– Почему?

– Это из-за меня. Дело во мне, только во мне, правда. А ты… ты замечательная! Ты славная, ты лучшая девушка в мире, но…

– Тогда почему? – повторила Джинни громче, Гарри обдало волной мурашек. – Если я лучшая девушка в мире?

– Я не… ты… нам просто…

– Хватит мямлить, скажи все как есть!

– Ты слишком хорошая, а я тебя просто не заслуживаю.

– Дерьмо собачье! – гаркнула она, вытаращив глаза. – Не корми меня этим, даже не смей.

– Дело во мне… – снова начал Гарри, и Джинни обхватила себя за плечи, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую ткань домашней мантии. Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что готов отступить. Он не хотел добивать ее. Он подумал, что мог бы жениться на ней и притворяться до конца своих дней, только чтобы исправить все это. И тогда он подумал о Северусе; просто чтобы вернуть себе смелость. Тут же его осенила светлая мысль. Снейп! Он был мужчиной. Это могло помочь.

– Дело во мне, – уверенно начал Гарри. – Я… мне девушка вообще не нужна. Я скорее по мужчинам.

– Гей? – недоверчиво выдохнула Джинни, и Гарри радостно подтвердил:

– Гей!

Какое облегчение! Но не тут-то было… следующий вопрос поставил Гарри в тупик.

– Тогда зачем ты вообще начал за мной ухаживать?

Гарри при всем желании не мог вспомнить, когда это он ухаживал за Джинни. Все, что всплывало в памяти – ужасные поющие открытки на день святого Валентина (ее подарок), приторные печенья, оставленные у его кровати в больничном крыле (сама готовила), застенчиво прикушенная губа и дерзкий взгляд из-под ресниц (садилась напротив, чтобы любоваться им во время обеда), ее трогательный жест, когда она опустилась на колени и завязала ему шнурки (он чуть не умер от смущения, хоть это и показалось милым).

– Я не знал… я не думал, что… Джинни! – Гарри запустил пятерню в волосы, взлохматил их. Набрал воздуха в легкие. Джинни смотрела внимательно, не сводила глаз. Пахло пригоревшим рисом. – Я думал, что справлюсь с этим. Не мог определиться, к кому меня все-таки тянет больше, к парням или к девушкам. Решил, что у нас с тобой получится. Я правда хотел этого. Просто не вышло. Прости.

– То есть, ты не мог определиться, – медленно произнесла Джинни (Гарри яростно закивал), – но после пары месяцев со мной решил, что все-таки будешь геем?

Это звучало как-то не так. Ужасно это звучало.

Джинни сдавленно добавила:

– Стоило узнать меня поближе, и никаких сомнений в ориентации?

Гарри застонал от отчаяния.

– Нееет! Это не…

– Супер! – Джинни вскочила на ноги, стул отъехал в сторону, скрипнув ножками по паркету. – Здорово, Гарри! Спасибо, разъяснил. Тогда я пойду. Вещи пришлешь камином.

– Джинни! – Гарри тоже вскочил, протянув к ней руки. Она отскочила. – Давай будем друзьями!..

– Заткнись! Заткнись, заткнись, даже не произноси этого, – Джинни зажмурилась, вместо того, чтобы заткнуть уши. Потом из-под зажмуренных век потекли слезы. – Не хочу я быть твоим другом, я хочу быть твоей женой!

Гарри подкрался к ней. Положил руки ей на плечи, осторожно, будто она была хрупким изделием из стекла. Гарри показалось, будто она была разбита на тысячу осколков, и все эти осколки впились ему в ладони. Так было больно. Он всегда считал, больно только тем, кого бросают.

– Прости, – повторил Гарри. – Я бы тоже хотел быть твоим мужем. Я очень хотел тебя полюбить. Если бы я мог, я бы это сделал, клянусь.

Джинни медленно подняла ресницы, слипшиеся от слез. Ее глаза теперь казались какого-то необычного, хрустально-чистого цвета, как ясное небо. Она собиралась что-то сказать, даже открыла рот, но вместо этого закрыла лицо руками и чихнула.

– Черт возьми, – прогудела она из-за ладоней. Попятилась, вслепую протиснулась в дверной проем и кинулась прочь по коридору, но запнулась о брошенную сумку и растянулась на полу. Гарри подскочил к ней через мгновение. Она все еще прятала лицо; когда удалось отвести ее ладони в стороны, они были перемазаны кровью.

– Что с тобой… – ахнул Гарри.

– Это вечно так... как стыдно! Мерлин! Даже уйти достойно не получилось! – Джинни зарыдала пуще прежнего; кровь струилась по ее лицу. Гарри призвал первую попавшуюся вещь – это был его старый гриффиндорский шарф. Джинни вытерла подбородок и верхнюю губу. Другим концом промокнула глаза. – Когда все плохо… у меня кровь из носа… когда на папу змея напала, наволочку насквозь промочила… не останавливается…

– Запрокинь голову! Нет, тогда кровь прильет к мозгу! Наклони голову! Я позову врача… Молли… кого-нибудь… – беспомощно лепетал Гарри, сидя на полу в обнимку с бывшей невестой (потенциальным другом). Он сложил ладонь ковшиком, подставив под подбородок Джинни. Струйка крови все не иссякала. Джинни прижимала к носу скомканный шарф с такой силой, будто хотела оставить вмятину посреди лица. Гарри смотрел на свои ладони, перепачканные красным.

– Прости, – повторял он еле слышно, пока Джинни плакала.

Когда она ушла, Гарри вымыл руки, умылся холодной водой, посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вернулся в коридор. Шарф был похож на убитого зверька. Пятна на паркете казались черными; их было много.

В конце концов, любовь – это орудие. А там, где размахивают орудием, всегда проливается кровь.

***

– Так все-таки, кофе или чай? – повторил Гарри, и Северус вдруг понял, что пару минут пьет простой кипяток. Глупо вышло. Он бы и не заметил – какое ему дело до чая, кофе и прочих глупостей. Северус пожал плечами. Он не знал, что ему сделать, что сказать, как посмотреть, чтобы получить больше (всегда хотелось больше). Острый недостаток Гарри Поттера в крови, в теле, в жизни становился даже более ощутимым, когда Гарри был так близко.

Когда тот сидел за столом напротив, уставившись на свои руки.

«Посмотри на меня», – снова подумал Северус, и Гарри посмотрел. Пару секунд они просто держались взглядами, а потом что-то произошло. Неуютное напряжение исчезло. Все словно смягчилось; даже воздух стал другим. Гарри медленно-медленно улыбнулся – словно не был уверен, что это уместно.

Потом вдруг встал и обошел стол, подошел вплотную (пришлось широко раздвинуть колени, чтобы он встал между ними) и мягко коснулся пылающей шеи.

– Ну почеши уже, – нежно проворчал он, легонько проводя пальцами по коже. Северус закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову (обнажая самые уродливые шрамы – плевать, плевать, плевать на них). Приоткрыл губы и был поцелован.

Ему показалось, что его, рассеченного, сшили обратно.


End file.
